Field of the Disclosed Concept
The present disclosed concept generally relates to systems, methods, and devices for using and forming arc flash mitigation switches that allow an external arc fault in low or medium voltage switchgear to be quenched quickly and safely. The present disclosed concept also generally relates to systems, methods, and devices that provide a safe and effective means to power and activate an arc flash shunting switch for various arc flash mitigation switches.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical safety hazards associated with low or medium voltage power applications, such as motor-control centers (“MCCs”), having become increasingly important as the number of low/medium voltage power applications has grown. For example, various industries using low/medium voltage switchgear include, but are not limited to, the oil and gas industry, the paper and pulp industry, data centers, financial institutions, power generation facilities, and even mining sites. The dangers associated with arc flash events is even more relevant for these industries as arc flash events can occur randomly and unintentionally. Some of the causes of arc flash events relate to maintenance issues, accidents, procedures not being followed, test equipment failure, insulation degradation within the switchgear, and animals damaging switchgear components.
Arc flash events can be hazardous to individuals working within or near the low/medium voltage power equipment. As there can be up to 100 MJ (e.g., 100 million Joules) of energy associated with arc flashes, personal injury, bodily harm, and even death, are all possible outcomes. In addition to the hazards for humans, there are also tremendous financial dangers associated with arc flash events. For example, an arc flash at a data center may damage expensive equipment that is extremely costly to install and replace. Furthermore, the potential loss of business that will occur due to equipment being non-functional from an arc flash incident can be financially crippling.
Thus, it would be beneficial for there to be systems, methods, and devices that allow for safe and effective arc flash mitigation including a current limiting switch. Furthermore, it would also be beneficial for there to be systems, methods, and devices that provide a process for a highly reliable trigger to facilitate an arc flash mitigation switch.